Sex Therapy
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Ianto is tired, frustrated, and mentally drained. Jack knows what he really needs.


Therapy

Ianto sat back at his desk, staring blankly at his monitor, and feeling thoroughly knackered. It certainly hadn't been Torchwood's most challenging week, but sometimes a series of minor crises ended up being more exhausting that just one or two big ones. He wasn't sure he had enough brain power left to categorise and archive even one more Dogon eye. Ianto closed his eyes and dropped his head back with a sigh.

Moments later, a kiss landed on his cheek. "You alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Ianto nodded. "A bit all-in, but I'm fine. I was going to finish up here, but…."

"Or you could not be so completionist for once and get some rest," Jack suggested.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm not completionist. I just believe in finishing what I start."

Jack just replied with that skeptical smirk of his. Ianto didn't have the mental energy to come up with a more elaborate come back so shook his head and shut down his computer.

Jack's smirk turned triumphant. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"You don't have to -"

"Yes, I do," Jack insisted. "You might not fall asleep at the wheel, but you just let me win an argument. Not letting you drive in _that_ state."

"Honestly, it's more that my head's just done in, I think. I'm not even that tired, just…."

"Brain drained?"

"Yeah."

"Which means you need to relax and then get some sleep. And I know just the thing," Jack grinned, ushering Ianto up the stairs to fetch his jacket.

Ordinarily, that grin made Ianto wary of Jack's intentions, but at the moment, relaxing just sounded so good he didn't especially care what form it took.

By the time they got back to Ianto's flat, the idea of eating something had occurred to Ianto. A decent time for even a late meal had been and gone, but nutrition was rather a requirement, after all.

"Just going to see if I've got anything in," Ianto said, heading toward the kitchen. "If not, maybe we should call for a pizza."

"Let me take care of it," Jack said, deftly hooking his arm around Ianto and diverting him toward the couch. He ducked into the kitchen himself and came out with an open bottle of beer which he passed to Ianto. "Sit, stretch out for a bit. Give me five minutes and I'll have something cooking."

"But, Jack, I've got no idea if -"

Jack reached out and pressed a finger against Ianto's lips. "I said I'll take care of it. Relax."

Ianto just shrugged and sat down, only stand back up again and go into the bedroom to change. Relaxing was not done in three-piece suits! By the time he came back to his beer in the lounge, Jack was sitting on the couch with a bottle of his own.

"You found something, then?" Ianto asked, sitting. He half expected Jack to say he'd found the number for a Chinese delivery.

"Did you really forget that you'd just done the shopping yesterday morning?" Jack asked, immediately cuddling up to Ianto.

"Yesterday…? Bloody hell. That feels like three days ago."

"It's been a long couple days," Jack agreed. "But those salmon fillets you had should bake up perfectly with the asparagus and courgette. Opened the white wine, too. Some for the bake, some for us."

"Sounds brilliant, Jack. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. It'll be about 10 minutes before it's done, and I think I know exactly what you really need to take the edge off."

That grin was back and now that he was home and sinking into relaxation, Ianto's suspicious streak began kicking in. "Jack, I don't know if I'm up for any 10-minute exertions just -"

"No exertion necessary, I promise," Jack murmured against Ianto's neck. "You just sit back and let me take care of you."

It was a hard bargain to decline, especially as Jack's lips moved south and he started nipping at the sensitive spot just above Ianto's collarbone. Then Jack's hands started roaming up and under his shirt as Jack leaned in for a long kiss. One hand crept further up Ianto's chest while the other stroked downward and began massaging Ianto's thigh.

"Let me take care of you," Jack repeated against Ianto's lips.

Ianto responded by grasping the back of Jack's neck and deepening the kiss. Jack countered by dropping the pretense and cupping Ianto's groin. Ianto gasped into the kiss and tried to pull Jack into his lap.

Jack pulled back with a grin. "Easy, tiger. You're relaxing, I'm doing all the work." Jack shifted off the couch and knelt between Ianto's legs.

"You said dinner's done in 10 minutes…," Ianto noted, if a bit distractedly.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, my timing is never off," Jack said, licking his lips while unbuttoning Ianto's jeans.

With that decadent sight before him, Ianto was no longer sure he cared if dinner burnt or not.

Jack slowly drew down Ianto's zip, mindful of the straining pressure growing behind it. "You are so hot," Jack murmured, shifting Ianto's jeans down his hips and drawing a half-choked whimper as he tugged Ianto's shorts with them. Jack slowly, thoroughly licked his lips one more time and circled the base of Ianto's shaft with his thumb and forefinger. He flickered a glance up to meet Ianto's gaze, then leaned in, licked a path from base to tip, and sealed his lips over Ianto's full cock with a swirl of his tongue.

"Oh… bloody hell…!" Ianto gasped. He realized Jack was quite right about the timing. There was no way he was going to last long enough for dinner to burn. He might not even last long enough for the fish to be cooked through properly.

After a few moments of watching Jack, Ianto let his head drop back and gave over to just feeling what Jack was doing to him. It was like being treated to an exceptional spa service. He didn't have to think or act, he could just close his eyes and enjoy one of Jack's greatest talents. Of course, the mounting stimulation from Jack's lips, tongue, and throat meant actually _relaxing_ was out of the question.

Ianto buried his fingers in Jack's hair, trying to keep from tugging at it too sharply or thrusting up into Jack's mouth, not that Jack had ever minded either. When Jack pointed his tongue and tickled the tip of the swollen vein of Ianto's cock, he forgot to breathe until Jack stopped and latched his lips onto the base. When Jack then leaned in a little more and deep-throated Ianto without warning, working his throat rhythmically, Ianto couldn't have held back if he tried. He grasped the back of Jack's neck, holding him there, and cried out his completion.

Jack continued swallowing around Ianto until he had every drop and Ianto was mewling from the blissfully torturous aftershocks. Jack slowly pulled off, giving a soft kiss to the flagging tip that made Ianto give a shudder. Jack sat back on his heels, licking his lips and grinning. If Ianto looked any more relaxed, Jack might have thought he'd fall asleep in the middle of dinner. Mission: accomplished, Jack thought.

Moments later, the timer on the oven rang and Jack stood up, kissing Ianto's cheek. "Take your time. I'll wash up and bring the plates and wine in here."

"Thanks, Jack," Ianto said, his post-orgasm voice even deeper than usual.

Jack shook his head. "No, thank you. There is nothing that pairs better with this evening's Riesling than crème de Ianto," he said with a leering smirk.


End file.
